Summer Camp
by demonprosecutor
Summary: Trucy is forced to go to summer camp against her will, where she meets many other AA characters and their children. Hopefully, the story will be better than this feeble excuse for a summary - :D
1. Practical Purpose

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Ace Attorney because I'm not that smart and I didn't invent the summer camp because I'm not that cruel. However, if you mixed the two, you'd get the Ace Attorney Summer Camp, which would be epic awesomeness; like a really long convention with tents… Oh, yeah, and Phoenix is a bit OOC in this. Sorry about that. Ok, I'm done ranting now.

A cheer came from the kitchen. Apollo looked up from the stack of papers he was trying to sort to see Mr Wright dancing around the room like a madman. He glanced at Trucy, who just shrugged and went back to watching the magic show on TV.

"Mr Wright, are you OK?" Apollo asked nervously.

"OK? OK? I'm more than OK! I'm over the mooooon!" he yelled, attempting a leap frog over an unsuspecting armchair and failing miserably. However, it didn't dampen his spirits, and he skipped over to Trucy and picked her up, swirling around like she was eight again. She giggled as he put her back down.

"Daddy, what's happened?"

He grabbed Apollo by the arm and sat him down on the sofa. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out. After jumping up and down and squealing like a teenage girl for a while, he finally managed to tell them the good news.

"I've won one hundred dollars on the lottery!" He fell backwards, laughing hysterically and narrowly missing the TV. Apollo got up to get him a drink to calm him down.

"So, Daddy, what should we spend it on?" Trucy laughed, now dancing around the room with her eccentric father, just as excited as him.

"Maybe," Apollo yelled from the kitchen, "You could invest it in something useful."

"Quite right, Apollo. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I won't waste this at all. Not a single dollar of it will be wasted. I'll use it for a useful purpose, a practical purpose. Trucy, you're going to summer camp."

"**What?!**" Trucy and Apollo yelled simultaneously. A clatter and a crash came from the kitchen as Apollo dropped something, and Trucy followed in her father's footsteps by narrowly missing the TV.

"Summer camp. Trucy's going to summer camp."

"That's not a practical investment!" Apollo protested. "How's that going to help _anyone_?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll make some friends."

"Daddy, I already have friends!"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you'll meet a nice guy." With that he returned to the kitchen to book a summer camp costing one hundred dollars on Apollo's laptop, leaving Trucy and Apollo dumbfounded in the living room.

"A nice guy?" Trucy said, puzzled. "But I already know _tons_ of nice guys. You're a nice guy, Apollo, and so is Mr Gavin!"

"…That's not quite what he means, Trucy." She stared at him blankly for a while, until all of a sudden she yelled, "Oh!" and walked a way giggling and grinning. Apollo went back to his stack of papers. The Wrights were a nice family, but they certainly had their little "moments".


	2. Three Hundred Dollars

DISCLAIMER: Since yesterday, I have not managed to get hold of the ownership of Ace Attorney. Therefore, I don't own Ace Attorney. Also, those people who admire Phoenix and want to be just like him – don't do what he does in this chapter. Blackmail isn't very friendly.

"Hey, Apollo!"

Apollo looked up from more files. There seemed to be a lot of files involved with this job. He was positive that they weren't all his – especially this one about fractions with, 'Trucy Wright' written in the corner.

"Yes, Mr Wright? Are you done with my laptop?"

"No. Give me three hundred dollars," Phoenix said casually.

"W-what? Why do you need three hundred dollars?" Apollo asked, dropping his papers in shock.

"The cheapest summer camp I could find is four hundred dollars for a week. And Trucy's so excited about this; I just can't face telling her she can't go." He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"Trucy doesn't even _want_ to go. She's standing outside with a sign saying, "I'm Not Going To Summer Camp." Both of their heads turned to the window. Trucy was currently on the fifty eight chorus of 'We Will Not Be Moved.'

"Kids always do that. She wants to go really. Now give me three hundred dollars for that plate you broke a few minutes ago. It was a family heirloom."

"Mr Wright, I was there when you bought that plate at a car boot sale. It was ten cents."

"Whatever, Justice Boy. Listen: if you don't give me three hundred dollars, I'll tell Trucy about the embarrassing incident with the silk hat and the tooth paste, right?"

They stared at each other, venomous hate in their eyes. Finally Apollo sighed and wrote a cheque for three hundred dollars. After it was in his pocket, Phoenix walked away whistling.


	3. Arrival and Mobs

Disclaimer: In a parallel universe, I own Phoenix Wright. In this universe, Capcom does. _Why can't I be in the other universe?_

Trucy sat and scowled in the back of the car while Phoenix went on and on about how much fun she was going to have. Klavier just drove, wondering why he was actually there.

The summer camp was everything a summer camp should be. A river, a mountain, a beach nearby, and tons of open space. There were some kids playing football next to the wooden huts that the children would be sleeping in.

They drove into the cramped car park, avoiding the sobbing children and their frustrated children. Phoenix's face seemed to light up. Trucy glanced around as they got out of the car, but there was no-one she recognised.

As Klavier opened his door, running his fingers through his hair as he stood up, every head turned. Immediately, a stampede of children and a few adults as well came running towards him. He laughed. He'd done this a million times before.

While Trucy and Klavier were crowded by fans wanting to meet the rock god and the girl with him, Phoenix slid away into the corner of the car park. A man was standing by a red sports car, laughing slightly as he watched his daughter run into the crowd.

"Long time no see," Phoenix said with a small smile, "Unless you count those phone calls and emails."

"And letters. I wrote you letters, but you seem to have a lack of paper at the Wright Anything Agency, or whatever you call it. The only reply you did send was written on the back of a square of cardboard from a cereal box. Funnily enough, Wright, I don't want to know all about the new Triple Triple Crunch brand."

"Seriously, now. You went to school with me. You've seen my handwriting. It's only got worse since then."

"I didn't think it could get any worse."

"Listen, it's not important. What _is _important is that we're there. The plan's about to begin. It's almost like a reunion, except none of us are there."

They glanced over to the hordes of screaming fans begging for autographs and phone numbers. Finally, two children emerged. Trucy was one, and the other was a magenta-clad girl of about the same age. Her black hair was layered and went down to her shoulders. She wore a red mini-dress over her white ruffled blouse, and her black leather pumps shone.

"Father! He signed my Beginner's Law Book!"

"Daddy! He signed my spare hat!"

Phoenix shook his head and laughed. There was no point in asking Trucy why she was so excited by getting Klavier's autograph when she saw him nearly every day. He would only get a blank stare in response.

Soon all of the parents were gone. None of them had spoken to each other, but they had all nodded politely. They seemed oddly like they new each other all ready. The ten children stood staring at each other until an instructor came to show them to their rooms. Something was defiantly going on.

* * *


	4. I Know That Name

DISCLAIMER: I may not own Ace Attorney, but I do own lunch! Yes, you must pay lunch taxes to ME!! Wait…no, I only own my lunch. Sorry about that. :D

The room was filled with the usual awkwardness of a room filled with a bunch of people who didn't know each other. Children shuffled nervously on chairs and picked silently at food. Trucy glanced around the room. It had white walls and a grey floor. The ceiling was tall and the windows were small and high up. An instructor standing by the metal door seemed like a guard. Trucy shivered, remembering the detention centre.

Next to her, the girl whose father had been talking to Daddy stared into the watery substance described as "soup." She had a far-off expression on her face and her hair covered her big brown eyes slightly.

"Hi! I'm Trucy!" It took the girl a few moments to realise that Trucy was addressing her, but even when she did notice, she didn't smile. She straightened up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"My name is Amelia. My father is the renowned prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth. It's nice to meet you." Her voice was almost robotic. She sounded unenthusiastic, as if she had said that speech a million times before.

"Oh! Miles Edgeworth? It rings a bell…maybe someone Daddy mentioned once…no, I don't remember. My Daddy's Phoenix Wright – he used to be a lawyer too! Defence, though."

"Phoenix Wright? Yes, I've heard of him. I think Father may have battled him in court – but he prefers not to talk about it. Mother says it's just bad memories. We don't mention the name Phoenix Wright in front of Father."

"Oh! I'm so sorry if Daddy did anything stupid."

Amelia's lip curled. She shook her head and turned back to the bowl of soup. It was as cold as her attitude.

"OK, girls and boys," an annoying voice called out, "My name is Maggey Bryde, and I'm going to be your instructor for the week! Before I start, I just want to say thanks to Adrian Andrews for organising this fantastic event and also to Lotta Hart and Spark Brushel for the brilliant guidebook they've made us."

She went on to explain the rules. Trucy stopped listening at, "No Biting," and started to plan her magnificent magic debut. When she broke out of her trance, Maggey was asking the children to introduce themselves. They went in a circle, stating their name, their age and an interesting fact about themselves. Trucy began.

"My name is Trucy Wright, I'm fifteen, and I'm a magician!"

"My name is Amelia Edgeworth and my father is the renowned prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth. My age is also fifteen years."

"I'm Lila Butz, and I like TV and hot dogs! I'm fifteen too."

"Salutations! I am Lee Eel and I am thirteen Earth years. I have shares in a computer programming company, of which my mother is CEO."

"Zvarri! I see it now! I am Star Atemy, and I am the second most observant person in the world, the first being my father. I'm thirteen."

"Hey, sweeties. I'm, like, Daz Galactica, and I'm a junior magician at the Big Berry Circus. I'm fifteen."

"My name is Mitzi von Karma and I am a … perfectionist, for want of a better world. I am fifteen also."

"I'm … er… Winnie Payne. I'm thirteen. My grandpa's a lawyer. Yeah."

"Hey, Amina Starr's the name. I'm only ten, but I can get you the greatest meal-on-wheels _ever_ any day."

"M-My name…is Poppy. Poppy Feng Fey. I'm from a family of spirit mediums, but I live in the mountains with my mother, who's a nun. I'm seven – I guess I'm the youngest here."

_Fey…I know that name…_


	5. Safe As Houses

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Ace Attorney, but trust me, I'm working on it. It's near the top of the list, just after world domination. And I don't own High School Musical. I'm not that cruel.

The layout of the summer camp was pretty ordinary. There were five buildings. The first was a little shop with souvenirs, sugar, and stationary. The second was a dining hall where food that would not even reach the plate at the Tres Bien arrived in front of disappointed children who had to eat it and be grateful. The third building was two storeys: a room to explain the activities to the children and store the equipment, and a room for ping pong and the legendary football table.

The other two buildings were dormitories. The girls' dormitory was split into rooms of four, two of which were being used this week. The boys' dormitory was also split into rooms of four, but only one was being used, there being only three boys.

Trucy was in the room of three, as opposed to the full room of four next door to them. There was a wardrobe for her to unpack her things into, but she decided to live out of the bag so as not to disturb the moths. Amelia's suitcase had sections for each type of clothing, and Lila just threw everything on the floor.

When everyone was "unpacked," they sat on the beds and stared at each other. It was traditional Summer Camp behaviour. Finally, Trucy found something to say.

"So – I'm Trucy. I guess we'll be living together for the next week!"

There was silence for a while until the others decided to say something.

"Lila. And yeah, I guess we're roommates!" They both smiled at Amelia, who finally snapped.

"As you know, I am Amelia Edgeworth. And…I hope we can become…friends."

There was a break for nervous silence until Lila and Trucy started giggling for no apparent reason. Even Amelia managed a smile.

Next door, Mitzi and Amina were yelling at each other about something or other. Winnie sat on her bed reading a book slowly. Poppy shivered and picked up her bag. She fished about inside until she found her lilac pebble-phone. She held down the number three and held it to her ear.

_"Feng?"_"Hello, Mommy. I've unpacked."

_"Good girl, Feng. Have you made any friends yet?"_"Not yet, but I've met some very nice people. There three boys and seven girls, including myself."

_"Anyone you know?"_"No, I don't think so. There were a few names I think I recognised, but I expect it is a coincidence."

_"Alright then. Are you going to be OK?"_"Don't worry, Mommy. I'll be fine."

_"Be good, Feng. Be safe. And don't expect anything off strangers."_"I'll be fine, Mommy. Bye!"

_"I love you, sweetie."_"I love you too, Mommy. Bye!"

_"Goodbye."_

"Zvarri! I see it now! You are a magician!"

"Yes, Star, honey. I know I am. You've told me that seven times now."

"And you, sir! Zvarri! I see it now! You are a computer programmer."

"Correction: I am a high school student. My parents are computer programmers. I just happen to be using a laptop."

"…Shut up. I know I'm right. I am Star Atemy; Ace High School Student."

"Sweetie, that sounds like a song from High School Musical."

"SHUT UP!!"


End file.
